Odio Amarte
by serenity-princess
Summary: [tercer capitulo[despues de mucho tiempo XD no estoy muerta ok]El amor es lo mas hermoso y el odio lo que nunca queremos sentir pero sera posible que por una decepcion el amor se vuelva odio y la vida te cambie para siempre seras capaz de perdonar? XD soy
1. capitulo 1

**Hola esta es primer ff de hey Arnold y pues me inspire y aquí estoy presentado mi primer Cáp. de esta historia, solo espero que les guste lo hice pensando en muchas cosas y pues que mas que plasmarlo en un ff n.n estoy emocionada porque quiero saber que les parece espero que dejen review**

**Serenity**

**PD: hey Arnold no me pertenece solo la historia del ff y de los nuevos personajes**

**Algunas acotaciones que quiero hacer**

**"_pensado _"**

**hablando-**

_**escribiendo cartas o cualquier cosa**_

**quiero aclarar que varias partes de la historia o mejor de las acciones de los personajes son paralelas bueno espero que me entiendan n.n**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

La decepción

"_no lo puedo creer esto es solo un sueño no lo estoy viendo por dios que sea mentira" _decía una chica rubiamirando hacia el parque con lagrimas en los ojos hacia una pareja que se estaban besando _"pero a quien engaño es él no hay duda me engaño me traiciono" _las lagrimas de la joven fluían sin reparo sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza infinita lo que su vista le mostraba era la causa de que su corazón estuviera destrozado la gente que pasaba la veía con lastima y es que ver a una joven llorando desconsolada no era de ver todos los días en hillwood y menos en esa joven que siempre fue una chica vivaz y sin sufrimiento o eso era lo que pensaban los ciudadanos que la conocían _"por que me haces esto me acabas de matar en vida y ahora te odio te odio porque te amo y tu no mereces mi amor" _pensaba con furia mientras con sus manos se quitaba las lagrimasy volteaba hacia otro lado para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa _"jamás te perdonare te odio te desprecio me decepcionasteis" _y hace la chica se alejo del parque rumbo a su casa.

Iba caminando a su casa y decidió tomar una atajo para llegar mas rápido su abuela le había pedido que comprara unas cosas para hacer su nueva receta especial y pues tenia que apurarse camino observando el paisaje y recordando viejos tiempo a sus amigos y a hace chica que sin saberlo se convirtió en el amor de su vida tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta de que una chica venia caminando en sentido contrario a el y chocaron cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo.

- oye lo siento no me fije donde iba – hablo el joven.

- no te preocupes fue mi ... Arnold? – pregunto de repente la chica cuando lo vio a la cara.

El joven al escuchar su nombre levanta la vista _"no puede ser pero si es ..." –_ Laila? – pregunto el joven.

La chica le mostró una gran sonrisa _"todavía me recuerda" _- si Arnold soy yo cuanto tiempo sin vernos cierto – hablo laila con una sonrisa y una voz algo melosa.

El chico también le dedico una sonrisa _"no a cambiado para nada sigue siendo una chica muy dulce" –_ pues si han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste sin decir nada.

- Jejejeje – rió ella – lo que pasa es que mi padre lo trasladaron hacia Londres y pues no tuve tiempo para despedirme – respondió simplemente ella – y cuéntame que es de tu vida.

-Pues no hay mucho todo esta bien – respondió Arnold – y de la tuya que hay de nuevo?.

- Pues muy bien gracias a dios e hecho muchos amigos y pues le dije a mi padre que quería volver a hillwood y pues a el le encanto la idea y aquí me tienes – hablo ella cariñosamente para agregar – y tienes novia? – pregunto laila _" que me diga que no". _

- Pues yo s.. no tengo – hablo Arnold _"RAYOS porque dije que no tenia si helga es mi novia y yo la ¿amo? Pero entonces porque me siento así con laila será porque como pelee con helga le dije eso" _Pensó Arnold algo confundido.

- Ahhh – dijo simplemente ella _"entonces tengo el camino libre por fin me di cuenta de que amo a Arnold" _- entonces no te molestara que haga esto – hablo laila mientras en sus manos tomaba el rostro de Arnold y lo besaba

"_por dios porque me besa y porque le correspondo ohh no yo no le puedo hacer esto a helga" _Pensó Arnold mientras separaba a laila sin saber que segundos antes de que Arnold la separa una chica rubia los había visto.

- Yo lo siento laila pero no puedo besarte - hablo nervioso Arnold

- La que me debo disculpar soy yo no debi besarte desprevenido -dijo laila con algo de tristeza pero despues le sonrio - pero no me arrepiento.

y haci laila dejo Arnold mas confundido de lo que estaba lo que el no sabia es que despues de ese dia nada volveria a ser igual

* * *

**NA: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer cap haci que espero review para poder continuar**


	2. capitulo 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo y yo que pensaba no publicar por ahora pero bueno la inspiración me llego de repente n.n en pleno examen de álgebra : - 9 y pues decidí escribir antes que se me vayan las ideas gracias por su apoyo en verdad me alegra que alguien lea este mísero fanfic**

**Aclaratoria: HEY ARNOLD no me pertenece ahora ni mañana ni nunca solo hago este ff para divertirme y mas nada**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Sentimientos y actitudes engañosas

* * *

**

rayos maldito Arnold como te atreves a hacerme esto – hablaba una rubia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras caminaba a pasos rápido hacia su casa – y yo de estúpida que venia disculparme pero _"esto no se queda así"_ – hablo la rubio y es que algo que caracterizaba a la rubia era su forma de ser orgullosa y rencorosa era los defectos mas marcados de ella – no voy a llorar por ti no lo mereces – seguía hablando ella en su monologo por la calle esta que llego a su casa y vio las luces apagadas _"mejor así no me tengo que tropezar con Miriam , bob o la tonta de OLGA"_ la chica abrió rápidamente la puerta y subió casi a zancadas hacia su cuarto mientras nuevas lagrimas salían _"maldición como es posible que este llorando basta ya HELGA G PATAKI tu no eres una sentimental"_ pensaba la chica mientras trataba de convencerse ella misma aunque estaba muy lejos de eso _"pero a quien engaño si esto me esta doliendo demasiado el es mi vida y mi corazón "_ nuevas lagrimas salían mientras se acostaba en su cama ella no quería pensar solo olvidar que todo fuera una simple pesadilla sus ojos se fueron cerrando _"Porque solo dime porque"_ y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

El chico rubio cabeza de balón estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo con la vista perdida en ningún punto en especifico, hace una hora que había ido a comprar las cosas para su abuela en el supermercado, hacia una hora que pensaba que amaba a Helga con todo su corazón y hacia una hora que una sombra del pasado volvía a cambiar todo a tambalear su vida, un sentimiento que el joven pensó que se había acabado renació como el fénix de la cenizas ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y si a eso le sumamos que es solo un chico de 15 años en plena adolescencia las cosas no mejoran sino que empeoran, _"jamás ame a Helga solo fue una confusión o eso creo pero entonces que hago" _**(NA: tonto Arnold te vas arrepentir mas adelante u.u hombre pero mejor continuemos) **pensaba el rubio pues su mente y su corazón estaban total y rotundamente confundido y es que no era para menos 5 años sin saber de ella, pensando que solo le agradaba y que por eso se fue para no hacerme daño y regresa y para colmo me besa _"por dios no se que hacer pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedo seguir así, no le puedo hacer eso a Helga aunque técnicamente ella corto conmigo por la discusión y no le mentí a laila sobre eso ohh rayos que estoy pensando si le mentí , pero porque me preocupo por laila mas bien tendría que hablar con Helga" _el chico solo estaba cada instante mas confundido tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la única persona que sabría que lo podía aconsejar

hola con gerald – hablo Arnold

un momento Arnold – hablo una voz de una niña de seguro que era Kimberly – gerald hermano te llaman – grito la chica mientras agrego – Arnold ya mi hermano viene – y así dejo el auricular

hola viejo que tal? – hablo gerald siempre alegre

no muy bien amigo – hablo con tono triste Arnold

no me digas que todavía no has solucionado las cosas con Helga si quieres... pero no pudo continuar porque Arnold lo interrumpió

no es eso gerald uhmm bueno si tiene que ver pero algo muy grave Será que puedes venir a mi casa – hablo Arnold

si claro viejo ahorita mismo voy para allá – hablo gerald algo preocupado

gracias amigo – hablo Arnold colgando el auricular

"_lo bese por dios bese a Arnold" _decía mentalmente una pelirrojo mientras caminaba en dirección a una heladería **(NA: yo quiero ir invítame a comer un delicioso helado de chocolate cof cof creo que me salí mejor continuemos n.nUUU) **donde una persona la estaría esperando, su cuerpo caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro pero su mente estaba en otro lugar junto a un cabeza de balón muy guapo **(NA: quita novio hay que lincharla cof cof ) **entro al sitio y bajándose de su nube se dijo que ya la persona había llegado

disculpa la tardanza ronda – hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa apenada

tranquila yo acabo de llegar escasos 5 minutos así que no hay problema – hablo peli-negra con una sonrisa poco honesta – y cuéntame todo salió como lo esperábamos – termino de hablar ronda

la sonrisa de la pelirroja cambio a una mas frívola y malvada – si perfectamente tenias que haber visto la carita de Helga cuando nos vio claro que yo tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme – dijo la pelirroja mientras se reía y miraba a ronda con una mirada cómplice

ya me lo imaginaba lo que si me sorprende es que no haya ido a reclamarles – hablo ronda con una sonrisita – ella suele ser muy temperamental aunque Arnold la controla bien

jajajajaja pero mejor así porque deje a Arnold confundido lo note en su mirada además que se que todavía le gusto – hablo laila

y como lo sabes no deberías estar tan segura Arnold y Helga son novios desde hace 2 años y créeme que te será difícil hacer que se olviden – declaro ronda tajantemente

uhmm pues ni tan difícil porque yo le pregunte a Arnold si tenia novia y me dijo que no – hablo laila con una miradita que si la miradas matasen ronda estuviera 4 metros bajo tierra

ahh ok pero no me mires con esa cara además acuérdate que somos cómplices yo te ayudo tu me ayudas ok? Y por lo de lo otro pues hace dos días que Arnold y Helga se pelearan y terminaran pero ellos siempre regresan no duran mas de dos días

pues ta vez será para siempre y Arnold será mío mientras lo conquisto seré la chica laila de hace 5 años atrás

ok ok pero ya sabes tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan – dijo ronda levantándose de la mesa – ahora me voy que de verme con curly y Heráld. ara un trabajo – hablo con una mueca de asco – así que nos vemos – y así ronda desapareció por la puerta

ya pronto será mío Arnold muy pronto – declaro laila con una risita

**

* * *

notas finales del cap**

**muchas gracias por leer mi ff espero que este cap este bien se que no es el mejor pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia en verdad lamento la tardanza y es que estoy escribiendo otros ff y no había podido terminar este u.u hasta ahorita **

**bueno ahora la voy a dar las gracias a:**

**+ dark helga: bueno en esta historia arnold va sufrir y mucho muajajajaja cof cof perdon jijiji gracias por tu apoyo **

**+ hime hanamizu: gracias por tu apoyo amiga y espero que continúes leyendo mi ff **

**+ Viridiane Wood: gracias por tu apoyo y si arnold es un maldito lo voy a hacer sufrir asi que acepto sugerencia de algun tipo de tortura **

**+ Yasdiana: jejejej hola pues si tal vez haga que arnold se ponga muy pero muy celoso eso ya lo vere mas adelante todavía no estoy muy segura **

**+ Number6: aunque después de este cap piense que laila es la que va a separa a arnold y helga creeme que no todo es lo que parece aquí digamos que no voy a hacer a arnold el bueno de todo jijijijijiji **

**+ Alleka: pues segui tu consejo y los separa de todas forma lo que queria decir es que puedo poner en la historia a varios personajes asiendo cosas al mismo tiempo de todas formas tratare de avisar para que no se enrede y disculpa la tardanza **

**+ Sailor angel7: pues si arnold no va a hacer le buenito digamos que por ahora es el confundido mas tarde todo cambiara jijijijiji**


	3. capitulo 3 I PARTE

**Pues aquí estoy con el siguiente cap espero que les guste lo hice en primera persona desde la perspectiva de helga el prox sera de arnold y dos mas son tambien perspectivas de dos personajes que por ahora no voy a nombrar queria saber que apellido le pondrían a arnold es que necesito colocarle uno y quiero uno chido pero no consigo haber si me ayudan plisss**

**Aclaratoria: HEY ARNOLD no me pertenece ahora ni mañana ni nunca solo hago este ff para divertirme y mas nada**

* * *

**Capitulo III primera parte**

**Para olvidarte

* * *

**

A la siguiente mañana me desperté con un dolor de cabeza grandísimo y no era para menos la noche pasada llore como un tonta y pues me acosté muy tarde, para rematar hoy tengo clases y tengo que verlo, pero no quiero, una semana lo e evitado porque hemos estado de vacaciones pero hoy no podre, pero no estoy lista mejor voy a tratar de dormir, hacerme la enferma si actuó bien ni bob ni Miriam se darán cuenta y bueno a fin de todos nunca se fijan no habrá problema.

"Olga levántate que se nos hace tarde" - escucho una voz desde abajo lo mas seguro que es bob

"es helga bob H-E-L-G-A" - grito desde mi cuarto provocando otro dolor en mi pobre cabeza

"si como sea baja de una vez Olga" - me vuelve a gritar mi papa

"estoy enferma bob y no voy a clases" - grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba

"como quieras me voy" - grito bob luego escuche la puerta cerrarse y el carro arrancar "si estoy bien prometo recuperarme" susurre con ironía como lo previa no le importa

miro mi reloj y veo que dicen las 9 de la mañana ¿cuánto dormí? Tan solo 15 minutos creo que será mejor levantarme no puedo seguir así.

Me levanto de mi cama y veo el cielo esta mañana estaba gris como mi alma "bueno al menos el cielo comparte mi sufrimiento" suspiro y me siento en mi mesa tomo una foto que la anoche observaba con lagrimas y ahora con ironía "quien creería que tu me harías sufrir tanto ehhh" le pregunte a la foto como si ella me respondiera "pues por ti no me voy a morir" me levanto con la fuerzas que me quedan abro mi closet y veo el altar de que vale tener estas cosas pensé mientras tomaba las cajas llenas de cuadernos y el altar que le tenia a ese hombre al que creí que era el mejor de todos, que equivocada estaba, pero decidí no sufrir mas y lo primero que tenia que hacer era deshacerme de esta basura que unos dos días antes eran mi mayor tesoro.

Tarde dos horas en guardar todas las cosas que para variar eran muchas pero que en dos cajas cabían perfectamente como pude las cargue, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que después me iba a doler la columna y es que de por si soy una chica flaca y no muy alta con dos cajas que son algo grandes pero bueno no se ni como conseguiré fuerzas.

Camino por la calle dos cuadras lejos de mi casa en un pequeño lote valió hay coloco las dos cajas y les prendo fuego jurando, veo como se consume solo quedando cenizas regadas que se van esparciendo con el viento y así como el fuego se lleva las cenizas también se lleva mi amor hacia ti ARNOLD, nunca llore por nadie como lo hice por ti y mis lagrimas se pagaran caros porque a helga g pataki nadie la hace sufrir y la venganza estaba cerca aunque sonara cruel decirlo esta semana fue suficiente para entender que nunca me amaste.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Lose esta muy corto ademas de tonto pero es necesario este cap esta dividido en 4 partes que son las perspectivas **

**Dejen review si veo al menos 5 publico sino bueno nose cuando publicare **

**Sayonara**

**Serenity **

**_Number6: gracias por leer el cap anterior aunque se que este cap no es el mejor es necesario para el ff y su desarrollo pues si puienso poner a todos o gran parte de los personajes en este ff y claro tendran su buena participación asi que espero que te guste sayonara serenity_**

**_Yasdiana: pues si Arnold le pedirá perdón pero no todavía digamos que cuando se de cuanta de lo que perdió como dicen uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes y pues del personaje ya veras lo tengo pensado y jajajaj XD va a dar problemas y no solo a Arnold sino a Heráld. jojojojo creo que estoy hablando de mas XD_**

**_Almadelalma: pues si lo admito tardo pero no es porque quiera sino que mi compu esta lok y pues a veces me borra los documentos y pues me toca volverlo hacer y tambien tengo la uni pero en serio voy a tratar de actualizar rapido ok? Gracias por leer mi ff_**

**_Sarahi: 0.0 bueno espero que tu amigo no lo lea porque aquí laila no es tan buena ni tan inocente claro que tampoco es malvada digamos que es una adolescente gracias por leer mi_ ff**


End file.
